Door
by SaltyCandy
Summary: Gouenji Shuuya woke up at the unusual sound of knocking..


**A/N:** Originally, this was a You-based fiction (not fanfiction) just turned as a fanfic. Honestly, I just felt like publishing it here while I'm writing my other stuff.

 **Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing in Inazuma Eleven!

* * *

 **= Door =**

* * *

Gouenji Shuuya woke up at the unusual sound of knocking.

Noises of knuckles colliding with a solid object had eventually registered in his half-asleep mind and he found himself burrowing his fingers on his ordinarily flame-shaped hair.

The platinum blond in his tired state tried to ignore it, thinking about how rude of that person to be bothering people at past midnight. Of course, he didn't need to look to confirm the time. His sensitive body clock certainly proved to be more than enough in these kinds of circumstances. He then trapped his ears with the pillow under his head as he waited for the knocking to stop.

But it didn't.

In fact, it just became louder.

Surmising that he probably won't be able to get back to his sleep, Gouenji opened an eye to peek on the alarm clock on his right. Surprise immediately painted his face as soon as he find nothing but the wall. Slightly disoriented, he irritatedly turned to the other side, finding the missing bed table as well as the digital alarm clock in place. Gouenji moaned at the blinking red stricken numbers and forced his eyes shut as he clicked his tongue. Who in their right minds would be knocking at 3 in the morning?!

Gouenji, despite his initial decision, tried to get back to sleep again. And yet again, it was unsuccessful. With a low grunt, he got up and sat at the edge of his bed.

Looking around first, he suddenly felt his world turn. Massaging his temples didn't prove to be useful as the dizziness stayed. Straightening his head, he caught himself wondering if his closet had always been on the left, opposite of his four-feet tall blue framed mirror. And before he could even start to hear himself think, the same off-sounding knock resounded in his ears.

Gouenji stood up, giving up to the temptation of shouting at the person causing his grimace.

Walking the small distance of his bed to his door, a sudden realization stopped him midway. His heartbeat sprinted and his senses spiked up in reaction. Undivided attention was given most to his hearing in a flash. How could it had missed to register something that was incredibly important?!

The knocking sound didn't come from the door nor was it caused by a hand clashing to wood!

He looked instinctively on his right. His eyes suddenly widened and he gulped the remaining liquid in his dry throat.

Adrenaline surged through his body as he made a quick swipe of his blanket and used it to cover the mirror. The knocks- or taps to be exact, became more violent as he carried what he thought to be two familiar human shaped shadows trapped inside the framed glass and tossed it outside his room where, hopefully, his family would be able to see and respond through the crash.

With the sound of shattered glass, Gouenji slowly regained his breathing. Relief expanded in his chest as his problem was finally solved. He didn't know what were those things inside his mirror and he was more than delighted about never figuring it out.

Just in cue, two figure finally showed themselves. His lips curved up in a smile as he swept the cold sweat on his forehead and stepped closer to his sister and his father, what he thought to be a valid explanation already ready in his calmer mind.

But instead of tan or fair pinky skin, what he saw were a shared pale and crack-filled ones. His legs moved by itself and stepped back as his breathing shot back to the uncontrolled pace that it was just moments ago. The relieved smile that he had was nowhere to be found as he finally remembered who those two shadow figures reminded him of.

Shakily, he took in a deep sharp breath.

He sure did wish he didn't just destroy his only way home.

* * *

 **= Fin =**

* * *

 **A/N:** This is in NO way connected to my Best Place for Both Worlds fanfic!! But yes, the idea of making Gouenji as the character here did come from there.


End file.
